usflexiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Jona
As the Assistant Chief Engineer, Lieutenant Ray Jona has been an invaluable member of the USS Lothlorien's crew, despite the battles he fights within himself. Personal History Ray Christopher Jona was born to a Leeandra Monroe and Lt. Comdr. Troy Jona on May 6, 2326 on the planet of Betazed. His mother is Terran from Baton Rouge, Louisana. His father is Betazoid from Teris Province. Ray has telepathic and empathic abilities. He first showing his empathic ability in secondary school. It was a troubling experience; it was a rush of emotions from his classmates. He has a very close relationship with his mother who is his guidance and support. His father and him, on the other hand, are on bad terms. Which later was revealed on Stardate 200712.18 to stem from not being able to understand his son or the ability to help him with his empathic sense. When he was about seven years of age, Ray and his family were mugged by Klingon thieves on the planet Earth. Till this day he is very mistrustful of Klingons. Starfleet History Ray joined Starfleet Academy when he was 17 on a Gifted Cadet program, sponsored by his home planet, leaving with aspirations to be a doctor like his father and mother. Starfleet Academy Ray attend the Academy at a young age and worked for the first two years with a goal to major in Medicine. Then, he began taking classes on Warp Mechanics. When he was 21, he changed his major to Engineering Mechanics and minored in Medicine. He also worked part time at an off campus pub as a bartender. He graduated at the top of his class and was assign to his first post, the USS Lothlorien a Nova-Class Science Ship. USS Lothlorien Ray continued his work as an Engineering officer on the Lothlorien, under Lieutenant Nlaun and Commanding Officer, Rear Admiral Styre. After Nlaun went on leave, Ray stepped up and somewhat took up the Lieutenant's duties. Later, he was promoted by Captain T'Zal, Styre's former Executive Officer, to Lieutenant Junior Grade on 200604.15, during the Breen Fiasco. Sometime after that, Ray got his first lead on an away mission on Stardate 200709.28. After dealing with the USS Evans, he was promoted to Lieutenant by the returning Admiral Styre (who replaced the retiring Captain T'Zal) on 200711.02. Ray continued to work hard through the promotion of Peter Schulte to Commander and Executive Officer. Not long after, he was promoted to Assistant Chief Engineer. He continues to work diligently and hard with this new title and shows his quick smarts and hard-work to this day. Additional Information In his youth, Ray built model Starships with his little brother, Daniel Kenneth Jona, who also joined the Academy on the same scholarship as Ray had. Ray is the oldest of the Jona brothers. Along with the second in line, Daniel, they have a younger brother, Bastian Jona, who is only 10 years old. Ray has been working with First Lieutenant Maha on his empathic abililites during the same time her son Atuanya went through his miraculous aging. He became fast friends with the Luzoga until his return to his own kind. Ray is also close with Engineer Lieutenant JG Thomas Obrion. The two became two crazy and goofy mechanics on the ship, playing practical jokes, which enabled Ray to show his more playful side. He also constructed a meditation program. Ray received a stone from his friend Maha in order to better focus. He also found out later, during the Supernova incident on SD 200711.02, what made his father so disappointed in him. See Also * Maha * Adraine Zabala Jona, Ray Jona, Ray